Get Over You
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Chad ponders on his feelings for a certain girl with lovely brown hair and a sunny disposition. Another reads him like an open book. Songfic - Based from McFLY's great song.


_A/N: Hullo everyone! Sorry for not updating my stories. I'm still thinking of how to make them more interesting after I left them like sitting ducks for months. xD I had this idea, because I love the band McFLY, and one of their songs made me thinking "Wouldn't Chad want to get over Sonny?" and so I made this. It's very odd, it's a new kind of writing style for me. The _**Bold text **_is someone's POV. Someone, yeah. xD And the italicized ones are the lyrics. It's implied Channy, one of the deeper stories I've made. Originally I thought of Grady to be the one with the POV there, but nevermind. Just read on to know who. And if you review, please tell if you read this author's note! Thanks! :D _

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, McFLY or their amazing song "Get Over You". :D

* * *

Get Over You

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chad Dylan Cooper was not the kind of boy who takes advantage of girls that are his fans. He's not one who would just hook up with one and break up after an hour. He was a very romantic boy, actually, but he conceals it through acting.

**Acting – was Chad's best talent. And he's very good at it. For now, he might be stuck in a Tween Drama as a very heroic and dramatic male protagonist, but soon he knows his name would appear in movie theatre posters, more television channels and more websites. Sometimes he asked himself why he wasn't the ruler of the world… yet**

Showing off how romantic he was isn't his thing. He watches day to day a dark-skinned So Random actor, who was very suave and willing to get the ladies, smooth-talk about a dozen girls in a day after being rejected a dozen times. He knew he wasn't that desperate or reject-able.

And speaking of So Random, the young blonde sat in a table far from the So Random cast's table. Eating a delicious and well-cooked lobster was the second thing he was doing. The first thing? Staring – correction, gazing, on a brown-haired girl who usually had a sunny effect on everyone.

**Usually – what the word could do in a sentence. **

_She was looking kinda sad and lonely  
And I was thinking to myself if only  
She'd give me a smile but  
It's not gonna happen that way_

Little Sonny Munroe wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy. That's what usually meant for Chad. If he said that Sonny usually smiles, that means she wasn't at the moment.

His blonde eyes examined her. At the moment, he was looking at things in a Technicolor way. Everything around him was gray, and she was colored. Her brown eyes were so smooth, so glossy, and so shiny. Her eyes were just lovely brown orbs that he couldn't take his eyes off them. Her clothes weren't usually the stylish ones, but he loved the way she dressed. Originality was her thing.

**Originality – wow, and he couldn't stop thinking how original he was as well.**

He could be original. He spoke his mind more often than pretend – forget the part of his acting. Even though many people swoon about Zac Efron, he banned him. Wasn't that original enough?

Chad felt his insides crumble when he snapped out of his thoughts of Zac Efron and remembered the sad Sonny.

**Sonny – close to sunny. Got the idea?**

_So I took it upon myself to ask her,  
Would you like company and maybe after,  
We could talk a while but,  
I just don't know what to say_What exactly was Sonny Munroe's woes at the moment? She was sad, she was gloomy. She's not herself at the moment. Chad couldn't stop looking. And his fellow cast mates knew. They didn't bother, because they knew Chad's feelings.

**Chad's feelings – at first most people thought he didn't HAVE feelings. But then, when Sonny came along, people started doubting their THOUGHTS. Have thoughts, feel sympathy for the guy, c'mon.**

_Coz you've got all the things that I've wanted,  
And I just can't explain so,  
Help me babe I gotta get over you!_

He was absolutely tongue-tied, confused. He wanted to ask why, but he knew better. He knew people, especially Sonny. At first she would ask why he was talking to her, and then her cast mates would leave. He would reply something, and she would ask him to go away. He would try to soften her up, and most of the time, she would cave in.

**Cave In – really? No wonder boys think girls are gullible. But that's one thick thought! They should check why they cave in. Sometimes they would get revenge or ignore you. Caving in has some bad effects.**

But not for Chad. Whenever Sonny caves in, she would be in a lighter mood. So why can't he go over there? Because he had a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was too busy thinking. Thinking of her.

Now and then she looks in my direction  
I'm hoping for a sign of her affection  
But she's in denial and  
She's got some worries today

But what Chad took advantage at the moment was Sonny looking at him from time to time. When he gave her a smile, she looked away. It made him blush.

**Blush – Chad blushes? He's a human being too. Sometimes people get too over their heads believing he's very egotistic.**

Another time she glanced at him again. He didn't react, and she returned to staring at her food-filled plate, goop and jelly that could make people lose their appetites. She was sad. That was enough. He should understand that.

_  
But I think if she'd give me a chance,  
I'll pleasantly surprise but  
Help me babe I gotta get over you!_What if he surprises her with something special? That would cheer her up. Chad Dylan Cooper would definitely go up to her and sweet-talk her. That works. He asked himself often why he thought of her most of the time. It was usually his career he thought of.

**Chad's thoughts – of course, he never revealed how much he thought about how he panics when So Random gets funnier (thanks to his butlers who watch for him), how much he loves and cares for his family, and how sometimes he couldn't stand knowing how much Sonny means to him the moment he looked at her.**

He was getting frustrated. When he wakes up, he would remember Sonny after looking at the lovely sunny view outside his window. When he eats breakfast, he would remember Sonny. Having eggs for a luxurious breakfast would haunt him of the egg salad video he made about Sonny. When he goes off to work, he would see Sonny. He was getting too, how would he put it, Sonny-minded?

**Sonny-minded – Chad's illness. It was his blessing and curse. Remove the curse part.**

He needed to stop, but no. He couldn't get over her. And he accepted it as he walked towards her, carrying a plate of a very fancy chocolate cake.  
_  
She has everything that she wants  
And I just can't explain so  
Help me babe I gotta get over  
Help me babe I gotta get over  
Help me babe I gotta get over you...!_

--

**And I never revealed that I talk to myself and I judge myself through my conscience's point of view. What do you know? I'm just human. I like wordplay and Sonny Munroe. The cake worked. Brilliant. Okay, that was not a nice ending. How shall I make one? I have a date with Sonny. Pretending to get over her is the best thing I've done. Like I thought hours ago, I'm an amazing actor and it's by far, my best talent. Deal with it.**

* * *

_A/N: It's as odd as Harry Judd's hobbit feet. xD Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames please :) Oh, and don't forget what I said up there in my other A/N!_


End file.
